GLITCH
by DwDoJo
Summary: Every Game has its Glitch. And apparently, Neku found it.
1. Pressing Enter

**You have just pressed Enter.**

**All recent Data has been Deleted.**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

There were people all around me. The chatter of their voices ringing through my headphones, their conversations somehow clear. Their steps echoed against my ear, and I could hear the rattling of bikes passing by.

…

I flinched, a painful twinge running throughout my system. My body was cold- it wasn't shivering. Gravity felt twice as heavy against my back. I felt my fingers twitch at every sound of static. And my eyes slowly opened to stare down a street once again, shoes passing right in front of my face. My eyes widened in horror themselves, staring at the level ground of shoes and cement. Underground…

No. No. This can't be happening. NO.

…I laid there a bit longer, until my conscious came back to me.

I forced my hand off the ground, ignoring the fact that it felt like it was ripped to shreds and barely pieced together, and slammed it hard against the black cement, the pain shattering my arm.

…

I was back. I was back in this living hell. But why?

Why was I back? …

It didn't make sense. I lost the game. Joshua had shot me and made his choice. He returned us to the RealGround… Or at least that's what I thought…Ungh..

But why? Why the hell am I here again?

I stared at the ground now. How many times have I seen this before? I'm sick of this. And another week of living hell once again. Hello, UnderGround cement. Care to deal with my face again? …Comforting my self with mere sarcasm isn't going to get you anywhere, Neku.

Wake up and face it. You're here again. You know what happens next…mmm… Why is that though?

I was already sitting on the ground, watching people pass me by, all busy with their own thoughts. I looked down in my hands. Two Player Pins, right where they should be. This is insane. I shouldn't be back. Joshua even made it clear that we should be back on RG. I even remember meeting up with Beat and Rhyme, Shiki too in her original body. So why the hell am I here?

Joshua couldn't have repeated the game over again. Knowing him, he would think it's too much of a hassle, then again, he might've done it for his own sheer pleasure. I grimaced seeing him clearly do that, but I shook my head in denial. He wouldn't have done that. And plus, I was told I could never participate in another game…

Perhaps he turned back time? Or sent me back in time? But why would he do that? …All he controls is Shibuya and its creation. He couldn't have controlled time, which means he couldn't have sent me back either. And plus, if he did turn back time, why would I even remember him and everyone else I encountered in this game? If he did turn back time, shouldn't I not be consciously aware of what exactly is going on?

I crossed my legs and ruffled my hair furiously. This was so confusing… My memory - I still have my memory, which means that they didn't take that away from me in exchange for this ticket in this freakish game. I still remember everybody, and I know how the game wo-

BSSHHHHZZZZZTTT.

I winced, feeling my hand fly into flames. This feeling was all too familiar, which is bad. I shouldn't be used to it. Instantly, I took out my phone and sighed. The same text message on the first day of the game as usual. Reach 10-4. You have 60 minutes. Erasure crap. I clicked out of the message and stared at my new apps. The usua- wait. I studied my phone screen for a while. This is new.

Chapters…? A new app?

I clicked on it and my phone began vibrating. The screen quickly filled up with boxes. Shiki, Shiki, Shiki. Joshua, Joshua, Joshua. The heck, even Beat. Each had their own column. What is this?

The first box in Shiki's column was glowing. Week one, Day one. I clicked on it. My phone began vibrating again and a message popped up.

_Get the Nose Glasses._

Nose Glasses…? Another mission. It doesn't say a time limit. There's no "Fail and You'll be Dead" lingo going on either. The message box closed and I felt a sting in my head, making my breathing hitch for a moment. My other hand erupted in fire, making me let go of my phone, and I screeched as it felt like a hot rod was being forced down into my palm. The pain faded away slowly and I stared at it.

_30. _

That's all it said, the color blue. What does it mean 30? I looked in my other hand to still find the timer of the original mission. That timer is in red. What is this new one for? I don't remember this going on in the game before… perhaps a glitch in Joshua's so well-thought out game?

I paused, deciding to refrain from over thinking, and a new thought popped into my head as I picked up my phone and closed it.

"Just do what you did before. Make sure to put in time for the Chapter Mission though- bwaa." I raised a brow, touched my lips, then smacked myself.

What did I just say? Where in the world did that come from. I quickly stood up and began looking around furiously. Is someone imprinting on me? I couldn't see any other players. Only people in the RG. Until my eyes fell on someone who I would never have noticed on this day the first time.

Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu was staring at me. Obviously right at me. I know he can see me. On this day, I'm guessing, I would have never noticed him, but this is my second time. So, he really wasn't lying about watching me. I wonder why I never noticed the prissy guy and commented on him the first time. But just the thought that he truly was watching me this whole week like he said somehow sent shivers down my spine; kinda awkward to know it's true. And he was… frowning? Instantly, he smirked.

...

The idiot. I'm gonna go smack hi- Just do what you always did… ….The hell. Why does that keep popping up? Nobody on the UG can imprint on other players. None in the RG either. There is a chance that Joshua might be doing it… I stood straight again.

Alright, Joshua. I'll do what you say today, just because I don't know what the hell is going on.

I turned around, walking toward the statue of Hachiko. There, it was the place where I met everyone and had to stick with them for a whole week. The place we planned to return to meet up for real in the RG. That was the Statue of Hachiko and it's story for me... I continued strolling along, people passing me by as if I wasn't there. (Oh yeah, I'm not.) I stared at Hachiko and felt myself smile uneasily. Perhaps I'm not any different from this dog. I always seem to be coming back here to, waiting for someone.

And now, I wait.

…

…

…

Okay, what did I do to deliberately allow myself to get attacked by those dumb frogs? Probably if I move around a bit… I walked across the street from the statue, then back again to where I was originally. And then…

Noise. The same exact dumb frogs.

I smiled and dug my hand into my pocket, pulling a handful of pins. Wow, I still have the ones from the past game. Awesome. I slapped on the Slash pin and Tin Pin Crash. Time to show that I'm not some helpless yap on the first day, Josh.

One of the frogs jumped toward me, but I dashed right away and activated my Slash pin…

Activate…!

… no response …

Man, what now?

I twirled on my heels and bounced. How humiliating.

I can't do a thing when I don't have a partner. How did I forget that?

"Hey!" Shiki's voice called out. I looked up to find her in Eri's body once again, running toward me with a worried and frantic expression. Once she was right in front of me, she pointed, "You're a player right?"

"Well, I can see you and you can see me."

"I need a partner. Quick!"

"Oh I see." …C'mon, Shiki…

She finally yelled. "MAKE A PACT WITH ME!"

I smirked, thinking, 'I thought you'd never ask.' She lent out her hand and I slapped my mine against hers.

Instantly, we were both enveloped in light and I felt our wave lengths bond.

"Alright. Good, good." Shiki nodded, smiling. "I found a partner." She looked at me and smiled again. "Sorry for asking you suddenly. I was just frantic because we need partners."

"You worry too much, Shiki." I commented, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What?" She looked at me confused. "How do you know my name? I don't ever remember meeting you before."

Now I looked at her, just as confused. What? For a whole stinking week of life and death we were paired up together. As embarrassing as it sounds, you ended up being my exchange for another ticket in the game. You helped me take down a huge friggin' dragon ready to finish us off which also put our fate to stone whether or not we'd live again... And yet you don't remember me?

As she continued giving me an odd look, I realized that maybe… I alone was back in time. Probably… it's only me who remembers. And the reason why Shiki doesn't know me is because… this is the past. She has never met me before. I shouldn't know who she is either. Which means Joshua doesn't exactly know me as well as we haven't had an official meeting.

So Joshua isn't the one sending these extra missions… Nor imprinting on me.

Geh…What the hell was going on?

"Sooo.. How do you know my name?" She questioned me again, using her fake cutesy looks.

I can't tell her what I just realized. I can't say "Oh, well I was sent back from the future for some odd unknown reason, and i have met you before in my time and we became awesome friends. That's why I know your name." Hell no. Who would believe crap like that? Though the thought of there being an UnderGround and RealGround and people with wings called Reapers in reality was farfetched and people believe it, I being one of them, traveling in time would be unbelievable to many (who actually have sense) compared to that.

I decided to lie, keeping what I know to myself. It would be best. And that would mean the same for everything else. I've read manga if that helps any, comic books too. And in situations like these, the main character keeps his knowledge to himself when it comes to time-traveling, because he knows that if he messes up a single little bit of anything, it would screw up everything else.

"Ah, good guessing. You look like a Shiki." I thought to myself more. No, she looks like an Eri -red hair, small face, fashionable cloths sown by Shiki's own hands in her own body. "Err… you act like a Shiki…"

She gave me an even weirder look, but smiled a fake smile. "Umm thanks…" She was probably surprised. She probably suspects that I see right through her.

Err… maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"AH!" She yelped, waving her arms around in panic. "Noise is coming!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Gosh, you're too laid back! … Err…" She balled up her hands. "How could I not worry?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'm here." A jolt ran through my hand and I suddenly frowned in my thoughts. I read manga, like I said before. There's a thing called Shojo Manga, and if this were to be a Shojo manga, that cheesy line that came out of my mouth would be something that the main guy love interest would say. …Why had I never realized before that I was and still am a dork? I really don't have a life… If there was some random table nearby, I would be banging my head against it.

"Err.." She interrupted my rambling thoughts, scratching her cheek. "Thanks…?" Thank God she wasn't blushing. I would have freaked on the spot.

I withdrew my hand and sighed thinking it's too late. I need to act in character. If I were to do as I said and make sure that nothing changes from what it was before since time went back again, then I have to act like my cold, impassive, selfish misanthrope self. I frowned at this too. I know I'm not that different from before, but thinking about it over again, I see how this stupid little life-death game can change a person inside out. Probably Joshua knew that all along. What a know-it-all. Anyway, if things were to go just like before, I need to be what I was… geh, how could I do that? I've changed alrea-

SMACK!

"WHAT THE FRICK?" I yelled, rubbing my cheek vigorously. A wolf rammed into me. That was when I realized we were in the middle of a brawl, already being surrounded by two wolves.

"Umm… Person!" Shiki yelled out from the other space. "I'm sorry I don't know your name… But please stop spacing out! We're being attacked here!" She sounded like she was in a lot of trouble.

That's right. She's not the same Shiki that I worked with…But that still doesn't change me.

I flashed out my other pins, dodged, then paused. Hell, I can't use my futuristic pins now. No matter how much I want to use them… And if things were to go as they were…

"Shiki!" I yelled. "I don't have any pins!"

Right in front of me, a Flare pin flashed out in front of my face as the light puck hurled over to me.

"Use that!" She yelled, then after a pause. "I couldn't so maybe you can!"

I grabbed it and felt that its power was fairly weak compared to the flare pin she gave me last time. It activated immediately in my palm and the stream of fire poured out in front of me, burning up the Noise and erasing them. I quickly collected the few pins dropped and both of us were teleported back on the UG.

"WHOA!" Shiki pounced next to me. "You… You're amazing at fighting the Noise! And… And you can use that pin too." She quickly straightened up and coughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Impressive."

I looked away. "Thanks." I squinted my eyes to look at a shadow nearby, but it suddenly shifted away.

By the corner of my eye, I knew that Shiki was itching to find some other topic to talk about. Knowing myself back then, I would have never noticed that either, nor would I have done anything if I were to take note of it. I was like ice back then - Oh, there's a box sitting there…

"Err… what's your name?" Her voice faintly crossed my ears.

"Box." I instantly said, walking over to the box sitting right underneath the Hachiko Statue.

"Box?" She repeated behind me and appeared by my side as I picked up the white box. "What's that?"

"I don't know… It wasn't here before.." I turned the white box a little to the side, then to the other; such a simple design too. The only opening was the top. I pulled the tied string and flipped the cover open.

"You're joking me…"

Shiki picked the box out of my hands and pulled it out, placing it on her face. "Nose Glasses? Who would wear these?" She frowned, taking it off and examining it.

VRRRRRRRRRRR.

I jumped and shoved my hand into my pockets, digging furiously for my cell. It continued vibrating as I fumbled with it among my hands. …Why was I so nervous? I finally got it still in my fingers and had a little problem with the buttons. I selected the Chapters App and another message box appeared.

_Week One, Day One Cleared. Transmission of Secret Report Activated._

My cell continued vibrating now, a stinging static entering through my ears.

I instantly collapsed to my knees and grabbed my head.

My head.. My head.. It feels like it's splitting.

It hurts…

What the hell is going on?

_Secret Report Successfully Achieved._

-x-

**Mmm… This has got to be the longest I've done for a first chapter in a series. Haha. So my first fanfic for TWEWY. I've been thinking about this story for quite a while. Lesse how far we get. Neku is really thinking here; after all, he's in the Game again. Haha. **

**Care to review?**

**- Do Jo**


	2. Process Missing Data 1

**Processing Deleted Data… **

**. .. … . .. … **

**Process Incomplete. Deleted Data 1 retrieved.**

**Loading Deleted Data 1 [Read Only].**

**Preview…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

Neku shut his already closed eyes tightly. It was so bright. Did his dad shove the curtains away in his room again? He placed his hands down to only pause, a fearful surge rolling up his arm. His hands grazed on hard ground under him, the feeling lukewarm. He blinked a few times and pushed himself off the surface, to feel himself suddenly being lifted off of flat ground. His eyes shot open and he flailed, making a 360 in the air.

As he turned, his vision had cleared, the surroundings shocking him. It was light all around. Clouds. The sun shining through him. No movement to destroy the peaceful silent music. The air was clear and absolutely as perfect as it could be. And whatever ground that he was on, he concluded that it was never there or was just invisible. He looked at himself to see that his clothes were the same, secure on his body; earphones sitting nicely on his shoulders. No white robes. No halo floating above.

He turned his whole body, finally getting used to the sensation of wafting through the air. He surely wasn't in the RG, he knew that… But he clearly remembered just a moment ago that he was.

He pictured himself standing in the middle of the Scramble and staring at the sky as people passed by. And how long was that? … He didn't know. But wherever he is now, he didn't know either. He didn't even know how he ended up here, whatever this place may be…

Heaven? … Heaven…

Neku positioned himself to be sitting. "Probably I did die?" He thought as a possibility. He clearly remembered a truck pass by… Perhaps he got ran over… Well, that sucks. What a way to die after surviving all those three weeks of the Game. He thought his death would be more significant. 'At the very least,' he thought, 'I would choose getting run-over by a four wheeled truck than choking on a fly that wandered into my mouth any day if it had to do with significance.' Oddly, all the other ideas that could have happened to just kill him during that time popped into his head too.

"You didn't die." A low booming voice replied to his rhetorical question. The boy whirled in the air again to stare at nothing.

"Who's there?" Neku asked, his voice surprisingly calmer than he expected. "Why am I here?" Instantly, he was being pulled down at swift speed, which greatly surprised him. But after the zoom down, he landed on his feet, with no harm at all, though it did leave him quite hysterical for a moment. He stared at his feet, seeing nothing but clouds. He had no idea how he stood on clouds, so he guessed he stood on glass… perhaps?

"Look up, my boy." Neku did so and found a giant in front of him. Well, the giant wasn't 500 feet tall, but he was a tall seven footer for sure. Broad shoulders, white robe, and very shiny.

"Oh my god, it's God." Neku blurted out.

"I'm no God." The man chuckled, running a hand through his creamy hair, somehow similar to Joshua's hair. "But I am the Director."

"Director?" Neku repeated. "Like Composer… cept' a little higher in rank…?"

The man gave a hearty laugh again. "Eh, I guess you could put it that way, son. I'm guessing Joshua spilled a some info on you."

Neku rubbed the back of his neck. "Somewhat. Though he still is a pain and keeps tons of things to himself, some of the things Joshua said can make some sense." He paused in his rubbing. '…What was this guy…?' Neku thought puzzled. 'Able to make you feel at ease and let you say whatever with no care.' Gosh, if Joshua was able to do that, Neku knew he'd be screwed.

"Aye, that boy is something. He was a handful, you know?" The man smiled now. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Director of the Games played throughout the world. Those under my wing call me the Director, but as you are now, standing before me, you are quite different from others. My name then was Adam."

"Adam." Neku repeated, but quickly apologized. "Ah, I'm sorry, Director-san."

He shook his head. "Oh, no. Please call me by my name."

With an incredulous face, Neku questioned, "Are you sure I should be as formal? I.. I mean…"

Adam nodded, a small smile on his face. "I see that you are quite disciplined then…"

Neku smiled, but in the inside, he frowned. 'Heh.' He thought grimly. 'Can't really say much about that…'

"You are correct about the formalities. All under my wing would refer to me as the Director. Joshua calls me Father sometimes; perhaps it may be because we have some similarities since the boy said so himself." Neku could see the similarities as well, mostly the hair. But the big broad shoulders and strong looking arms said otherwise.

Neku knew that this question might sound stupid, but he couldn't help but ask. "… Is he your son?"

Another laugh reverberated. "Oh no. He is not." Adam smiled. "But I would not be surprised if it ended up that way though. Surely that sly Composer of Shibuya is a chip off the old block, if that were the case."

'Geh, two Joshua's is already too much for the world to handle.' Neku thought, the words pure from his heart. 'Life for everyone would be much worse than his game… if he'd pick on other people…'

"Anyway, I am supposed to be called as Director by those under my wing. By mere humans, I would be known as 'god' in a way. But for you, Neku," Adam pointed his finger at the boy. "You are on a much different level from under my wing and mere human in this case."

"Huh? Why is that?" Neku frowned. "And how do you know my name?"

"Pish-posh, my boy. Don't you know your name has traveled across the Higher Plains since the latest incident you had? For three weeks, you survived the game in a game. And your Imagination level is quite commendable too, enough to rival a Composer." Adam explained. "Now about the different level -"

"I'm not supposed to be here, right?" Neku interrupted, realizing such fact. "Or at least not like this…"

"Yes, mere humans aren't supposed to meet up with me directly, but we do meet under the right circumstances. For example, after the human has chosen his path to go through the game's path and has met with the Constructor and Instructor and has become a Composer himself, he will meet with me to be granted an area open for the game and become the new Composer of that area's game. Then once he has created the rules and how the game is played, I will be the one to approve of such and over see his game for the first few weeks to see if it is well planned out -"

Neku's hand shot up. "Please wait…" His head began to jumble. This was a lot to take in though it was just a short paragraph. "I think… I get it…"

Adam prodded, understanding that the boy wanted to hear no more, and continued with what he had started before. "I will tell you, Neku, that you are still a complete and whole human - far from just mere, though you stand before me like this where others, including my subordinates, normally are not able to do. Would you allow me to explain?"

"Please." Neku also added, "And not as lengthy…"

Adam gave a small smile. "You replayed the game twice. You are a proxy for a Composer. You're able to use any pin of your will. You have high Imagination levels, and if any deeper, you have high Existence levels too." Adam gave Neku a questioning look, waiting for the boy to nod, approving all those statements. He continued. "I would say you're basically taboo. You can break the rules."

Neku blinked. "To the game?"

"To the game." Adam repeated, solidifying the fact. "But calling you taboo is not the right term, boy. You are not like Minamimoto Sho and those Taboo noise; you didn't receive any help from outside forces. It is proven though that you can break the rules, if my assumptions are right. And if that's the case, there is only one term that can answer exactly what you are to allow you to stand before me like this and call me by such informalities…"

Neku thought for a moment, then looked up at the man's amber eyes. Adam obviously saw through the wondering blue that the boy wanted to know. "What… What is it? … the term… you would call me..?"

The man neither smiled nor frowned now. And as straightforward as he could be, he answered.

"You are a glitch."

-x-

**Transmission Interrupted.**

**Upload Incomplete. Scanning for Loaded items.**

**Transferring Loaded Files…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

There's a lot of repetition going on already in the first and second chapter. Ch.1=hell, hell, hell. Ch.2=heaven, heaven, heaven. Hee. Just realized that.

Thank you to those who reviewed and alerted. I'm already happy with 5 reviews for something I expected to get much less in. Haha.

- Do Jo


	3. Missing File

**Reviewing Previous Data…**

**Uploading now…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

Joshua twiddled with his straw. Claiming it under his grasp, he took a sip out of his milk. He noticed Sanae Hanekoma, the Producer of his Game, coming out from the back.

"Bored, boss?" Mr. H asked, flashing a cocky smile. "Shibuya has been quite peaceful. Doesn't give you a lot to do."

"It's changed for the better." Joshua simply replied. "I like not having to work with sweat and still getting paid."

Sanae grabbed for a wet rag and wrung out the water, beginning to clean off the counter of dust. "So you aren't going to meet up with them?"

"Hmm?"

"Phones did invite you over." The swish-swish of his wet rag accompanied nicely.

"Hachiko, right?" Joshua said, "It's not mandatory."

He paused in his dusting. "But it would be nice of you to go. Anyway, they think of you as a friend."

This made the Composer chuckle. "Heh, a friend willing to shoot people, Sanae. Did you not notice how they reacted to the last time?"

Sanae sighed. "You brought that among yourself, boss. You're a better friend than that."

Joshua set down his milk. And after a long moment of silence from him, he finally decided, "I'll just go see if they're there." He hopped off his seat and began walking towards the door.

Hanekoma looked at the clock, ticking away on the wall. He turned his head to the side and looked at the Composer, heading out his café doors. "Hey, how about I go with? Just to kill some time."

"Do as you wish."

"Oh, if that's the case, you drink more milk too." Mr. H prodded jokingly, lifting up the cup of milk. "Add some calcium to those bones."

"I take that back." Joshua frowned, flipping over the open/close sign. "I'll give you more work instead since I care so much."

-x-

In the end, Mr. H tagged along anyway, since he too wanted to see what was up with the foursome. "Ah, boss. Seriously?" Mr. H asked, staring down at the group of four in Hachiko. "I thought that you would meet up with them… Directly."

"I wasn't planning on a direct meeting." Josh shrugged, turning around. "Just wanted to see if they were really meeting there, just as I said." Of course, he knew that they would though. It was a promise he knew they'd keep.

Hanekoma stood up from his crouch and said, "They're leaving now." He simply smiled at seeing how the foursome seemed so cheery around one another. 'Phones changed for sure though,' his thoughts also smiled looking at the headphone bearing boy, eyes turning to his companion, 'good thing too, for all this would've been destroyed.'

"What are you thinking, Sanae?" Joshua asked, having been staring at the Producer for quite sometime now.

Mr. H gave a whole-hearted laugh, rubbing his neck. "I was just thinking that you should at least meet up with Phones before you change your vibes and sit around all day in the UG."

Joshua raised a brow and grinned. "Knowing you, when you repeat things, that means you really want it."

"Haha. Well, why not, Josh?" Mr. H flicked his eyes to Neku down below, getting ready to enter the Scramble. "After all, he does consider you as his friend."

'…I thought I finally found a friend I could relate to…' Neku's words revived in the back of Josh's mind, almost as if screaming throughout his thoughts. In denial…

Joshua muttered. "His entry fee has been lost, Sanae. After all, I won…" He then sighed, making a cocky smile himself. "But no matter. I'll do what you wish for today, since it also seems interesting in my part anyway." And with, he simple tuned out of sight.

-x-

"Neku, Neku…" Joshua hummed with amusement. "Here he stands a couple ten meters away and still…"

It was true that Neku was not too far. He was in the crowds of Shibuya, another one crossing through the Scramble. The thought made Joshua smirk, that how simply this one boy, who was the representative of Shibuya, had completely changed the way fate was supposed to go. That, and he was also a threat.

"Putting one of the strongest on your side was probably the best way to go," Joshua muttered to himself. It was exactly what he did. "Though now you can't see me, not playing my game anymore."

Joshua was tuned to the UG.

The light turned green.

People began to walk.

And just like that…

_Neku passed by Joshua._

…

Josh smiled. "Good." He turned around slowly with content and ended up staring at the eyes of his former partner, who had abruptly paused in the middle of the wave of people passing by and stared straight back at him.

They were a good distance away, too many people passing by.

'There is no way he could see me,' Joshua reasoned, still staring at the confused blue eyes that stared blankly at him with no reason. 'Not at all.' He watched the still Neku, who had lifted his gaze to the sky.

"Hey, move it!" A loud voice called out, catching Neku's attention. "You'll get run over!"

A large truck separated them.

Joshua suddenly felt a powerful intrusion in the UG's and RG's waves, irritating the vibrations, instantly making him shoot his glances everywhere as the shocks of static blitzed around him. It was strong. Strong… clearly from the Higher ups. But it mostly focused right there, where his eyes darted before him.

The truck was gone, had it been gone just a second ago, though its existence separating them felt like long decades.

And Neku… was gone.

Josh stood there in the middle of the Scramble. He can't deny it, but…His reasoning now couldn't be right, right?

Let facts be straight though: Neku's music was gone. His Existence vibes gone too on both planes. And if he was right…only one person can emanate that kind of power and can break barriers like this.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Joshua grabbed for his phone and quickly speed dialed his Producer.

"Josh!" Mr. H instantly picked up. "What was -"

"Sanae, we've got a problem."

Josh hadn't expected it to be this interesting, but whatever this turns out in the end, it will seriously become dangerously exciting.

"Seems like my Proxy will be more troublesome than I thought…"

-x-

**Data Preview Completed.**

**Logging out…**

**BZZT.**


	4. Resume Week 1 Day 1

**You have chosen to Resume Previous Transmission…**

**Resuming now…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

…._30 days…collect…_

**BSSHT…**

…._Must not change_…

**BSSHHT…**

…_GLITCH…_

I frowned, desperately grabbing for the edge of the bench. What was that? Static still ringing in my ears, whole body tingling with ache. Me laying on a bench. And only a few things I knew. This is crazy…

I took another breather, just to get rid of that horrible tingling now erupting in my fingers.

So let's get my facts straight, what I know for sure. One, I'm in the past (since there's no way I can be in the game again). Two, apparently the Higher Planes have something to do with me and me being back in the past (though that's all I know). Three, the Joshua and Mr. H and any other celestial beings now have no idea about my current situation of being from the future, as well as the people around me, including Beat, Rhyme, and Shi - …Where is Shiki anyway?

I looked around bewildered to find that I'm… still in Hachiko(…?), Shiki no where in sight. Where did she go? I pushed myself off the bench to find myself fall back into the seat, my feet amazingly wobbly. Ah, I guess that static attack got me good.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Shiki's voice rang to my ears and I looked up from my feet to find her frantic face. "I didn't know what to do! You just suddenly fainted… And -" Her voice trailed off, still staring at me indifferently.

"Ah, I did?" I asked her quietly. I fainted… how manly that is…

"Y-yeah… Here." She sat down next to me and placed a cold water bottle in my hands. "I thought getting you water would help…"

I stared at the bottle, the cold feeling good against my sweaty hot hands. I quickly uncapped it and took a drink.

"Umm… are you okay?"

"Fine." I instantly answered. Well, it wasn't all exactly fine. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome… Box-kun."

I stared at her across the rim of my collar. "Box….kun?" I repeated.

She pulled out the Nose Glasses and placed them on my face. "You answered "box" when I asked for your name. I don't want to call you "you" since it sounds rude and I have nothing else to call you by." I snatched the stupid accessory off my face and put it away, wherever it exactly goes…

"I have a name." And if I recall correctly, it was the only thing I did remember when I lost my memories… -Ah, the TIMER!

"Wh-what?" I guess she could tell I freaked out for a moment, and that's when I realized I spilled the water right all over my pants. Ah, how lovely.

I was already on my feet though. I already freaked out about the timer and the mission, but I can't tell her that since I forgot everything this first time right? "Umm…" Think of something quick, Neku. An excuse. A reason. "I think we forgot something…." was all I can think of.

Instantly, she jumped out of her seat too. "Oh yeah? … Oh no! The Mission!" She fisted her hands and yelled, "We have to go to 10-4!"

"10-4." I repeated her again. That's right, the same lousy mission on the first day all over again that they really have to get creative with… Now that I think about it, we were the ones that cleared the mission…. And Rhyme and Beat would be having trouble with Uzuki right now. … If we don't clear the mission…?

"WE ONLY GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES LEFT!" She screamed, staring at her hand. This made me look at my own hands, fifteen minutes on one, thirty (days I'm assuming) printed on the other. "WE WON'T MAKE IT!"

Ugh, I hate playing stupid. "Is it important?"

"We'll get ERASED!"

"Erased?"

"JUST GET TO 10-4!"

"You can go without me." Now, judging from her face, she was angry.

"Box-kun, WE GOTTA MOVE!"

I stared at her fuming face… Eri's face… Gosh. I rubbed my own face and began walking off, trying to make it not obvious I was heading for 10-4.

…While walking… the same confusing thoughts popped up in my mind again…

I'm still confused about this whole fiasco I'm caught up in though. There's only so few things I know. But obviously, I'm dealing with the Higher Planes now… if that's where that god dude was. And I have to do these stinking extra missions for them. And, that I'm a Glitch in Joshua's well played out game, dunno why though.

"Box-kun, you're going the wrong way!" Shiki's voice passed my ears.

I turned around, continuing to walk, "What are you talking abo - DURFF!" I stumbled back a little bit. Wall… Stupid electric invisible wall.

Shiki appeared next to me and pointed at the area leading to the Shibuya Dept. Stores. "There are boundaries called Walls for places we don't need to enter. Makes sure we don't go off breaking rules."

Oh, Shiki, sure the whole week with you, I followed the game precisely, but after that I was a walking Rule Breaker along with Joshua and Beat.

I quickly began walking the other way toward 10-4, obviously having no choice in the matter.

"W-Wait! You're walking too fast!" Shiki's voice called out.

I instantly stopped in my tracks and felt her face bump into my back. How close exactly was she? I turned around at the precise moment to see her rub her nose franticly. And now, the trademark nickname. "Hey, Stalker."

She reacted to her nickname. "Stalker?"

"There's a wall here too."

Shiki rose a brow and passed by me, to run into the wall I just mentioned. She stumbled back a little ways and I caught her with a free hand. I looked at her oddly, giving her the 'I told you so' face, and looked around for that Reaper.

And lo and behold, there he was.

He stared at us for a while. "…Pact confirmed." He mumbled and quickly disappeared.

I looked at Shiki again and pushed her before me, to see her reaction completely stiffen, thinking that she might ram into the electric wall that was not there.

"Hunh?" She mused, waving her hands. "It's open."

"Oh really?" I nodded and walked by her. Once we were right in front of 10-4, I looked at my hand.

Shiki smiled. "The timer is gone. Mission completed." She gave a sigh of relief.

"Big deal." Uzuki's voice clearly laughed out, interrupting the sigh. "Only idiots would screw up on Day one."

Shiki instantly jumped by my side and her hand found it's grasp on my arm to my surprise. "Oh, no…. A Reaper?"

Uzuki instantly appeared as a random person passed by in front of us. She had that smile of hers on and was simply teasing with us. "Ah, newbies. Time to rack up some points, so die, kay?"

"What are you talking about?" I retorted back. Like hell I'm gonna die here already.

She pulled out her finger and smiled, frog noises by her side.

"Box-kun, you know how to fight right?" Shiki pulled at my arm.

"Fight, seriously again?" I frowned and jerked my arm. "C'mon."

Instantly being transported into the Noise space, just to be transferred back.

It made me scoff. "Is that all you got?" Saying this, I knew, would nerve Uzuki for sure. But the look on her face made me wonder.

"Y-you…" Uzuki lashed out her finger at us. "RAAAGGHH!"

"Box-kun!" I dunno, but that name is getting on my nerves. "You're really good. I'm surprised. But it would be better… if we work together!"

"Yeah?" I looked at Shiki, my face probably as equally annoyed as I was. "Then get ready."

"Hunh?"

Another Noise symbol rammed over us and we transferred again to find ourselves surrounded by those bears.

"Eeee…" I clearly heard Shiki. "First time against something this big…" Of course, first time, Shiki, unless you've been in the game before…

I dodged an incoming claw and said, "Then forget how big they are and think about me."

"WHAT?"

Crap. Shouldn't have said that. But… "Shiki, dodge!" …Good, no pain on her side yet.

"That's Right!" YES, she finally got it. "Box-kun!" Gosh that name. "Think of me. We can make a fusion!"

And, probably to her surprise, that fusion came like a breeze, instantly erasing the bears.

We transferred back into the UG to find no fuming Uzuki there.

"Wow. Wow!" Shiki laughed. "We did great!"

I would smile, but something still bothers me. That stupid nickname. "Hey, Stalker."

Now, Shiki was the one frowning at me. "My name is not Stalker. And what's up with that? Earlier you called me Shiki."

I looked the other way; what excuse can I make up now? … My name.

"Do you want me to quit calling you Stalker?"

"Yes, just call me by my name, it's better than "Stalker" any day."

"Then quit calling me Box-kun…"

"B-but-"

"Neku Sakuraba…" I instantly said. "You?"

"Um… Shiki Misaki…"

I looked at her. There's no way I can be like I was back then. I can't even remember much of what happened that day… But now that I'm back in the past, all the relationships I made and how they would end up, they probably won't be the same anymore… Kinda scary to realize that now…

"Neku…" She giggled, "What a cute name."

I blanched. "Just for that, you're demoted down to Stalker again, stalker."

"WHAT?" She puffed out her cheeks. "Fine, then you're promoted to Box-kun again!"

I turned away from her to look at my other hand with the 30 day timer. We're going to be knocked out soon. I wonder… "Hey, Stalker."

She replied smugly, "Box-kun?"

I turned around and let out my 30 day timer hand. "Do you see anything on this hand?"

"No…? Why? Am I supposed to?"

Ah… so I'm the only one who could see this huh? "No, I'm just wondering… to see if you're paying attention."

She grinned. "Of course. Who wouldn't be alarmed and aware of the positions were in right now? We still have 6 days to go, Neku. Let's do our best."

Yeah, for you.

-x-

**Week One/ Day One completed…**

**Logging out now…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

Heh, I enjoy this fic so much. Thanks for reading!

- Do Jo


	5. Data Intrusion

**Processing New Data File…**

**Opening now…**

**-VIRUS ALERT-**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

**Joshua's POV**

My phone suddenly disconnected. Which was very odd. It was clearly made not to drop calls, not disconnecting so easily. Which meant few possibilities.

Sanae made another defect.

Sanae hung up, reasons unknown why.

Or…

Sanae was gone.

Or at least, was going to be gone soon. Judging by his vibes, he's struggling right now.

A blast of vibes erupted toward the North, the most probable place being Cat Street, making me start a dash against time. I raised my tune a little higher, my form becoming a little faint, but now allowing me to hover right above the ground at a quicker speed.

Knowing Sanae, he's putting up a fight against another angel, evident by the fact that the vibes are now running from the North endlessly and the vibes are incredibly stronger than Sanae's familiar vibes. And knowing Sanae's position, I have an urge to believe my intuition was right… that they were going to get Sanae back into business with the Superiors.

Another large blow caused me to stand on ground again; it had knocked out my tune completely. Continuing my dash through the Underpass, is it possible that they had sent down a First Chair? Those who were in line to take on the highest positions as an Angel. But why would they send down such a high force? Perhaps Sanae did something I have yet to be informed of? What would he do to make such a disruption? Or rather, what DID he do? Passing through the Park now, I considered that it could be a dreaded possibility that my dear hand-picked proxy was also a part of all this too. No surprise if he were to be a big part of it. And just when I thought I wouldn't have to worry for him again, he becomes more troublesome than I thought…

Just as long as Neku isn't noticed by _that _person…

Instantly, a burst of energy was released, causing a tsunami-like vibe to come crashing through, disrupting those on the RG now. I saw the Noise symbols flinch at the high off-key pitch the vibe created. And as quickly as it came, it dispersed, leaving a music of smothered tones and vibes. Shibuya just lost its tempo.

And I just lost my Producer. His music was gone. Existence vibes gone too. Just like Neku.

I stopped in my tracks, right at the junction between the Park and Cat Street. There was no point to hurrying myself to get there so fast, just to find evidence of what's left of what's gone. It would stay there waiting for me to understand my current position at that time. But as of right now, I've got an unfortunate city's music to fix.

-x-

**Data File Completed…**

**Recovering Data Files now…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

Hmm, going through to add markers all over again is not so very fun. (5/22/10)

- DoJo


	6. GLITCH one: Day Skipping

**Logging in…**

**Uploading Week One, Day Two…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

**Neku's POV**

I stared at my cell phone's screen. The highlighted box was now on the second box in Shiki's column. And… she's still sleeping, surprisingly. Normally, I would be the last to wake up. So it was weird spotting her napping on the floor contently as visible feet walked over her transparent body. Also, I just realized how many people actually come down to the Station Underpass so early in the morning… But anyway, turning my attention back to my phone…

The second box was highlighted now. I remember that yesterday, the first box in Shiki's column was highlighted, giving me an extra mission to do. Now, with the second box highlighted, a pop up message appeared instantly giving me new missions.

It said, "1) Collect the report for Shiki, Day 1; 2) Track down and eliminate all of this day's Pig Noise symbols; 3) Get the sailor suit." I scratched my head a bit, tilting my head to the side. There was a star next to the first objective… Do I seriously have to do these? And a sailor suit? Who'd wear that? I don't even remember what happened this day - ah…?

A new message popped up on the screen, side by side with the missions. (That's new for my phone, but what hasn't been new these past few hours?) I selected the 'Open New Message' and read what it had to say…

"You and your partner will go out to free the curse of the statues. A reaper would come and interfere with your game, leading you, Neku, to do what you would least think of now…"

I stared at it… read it again… and stared more. My name's in the message. There's no name for the sender though… And now…

I clearly remember today. Shiki was still a pain during this time, me thinking she was obnoxious, and still ignored her. Then we try to figure out this whole riddle the big ram crotch thought up. Then Uzuki steps in and tells me she knows a way out of the friggin' game…

And here I pause…

This would mean… since I am back in time… that THAT would have to reoccur again. I read the part of the message, 'to do what you would least think of now' again… Like I would actually raise a hand against Shiki. Never again.

Which now occurs to me that I have got a problem in my hands.

Another message popped up. It said, 'Remember, the events needed will occur. So don't even think about trying to avoid it.' This made me look around.

Seriously, someone is reading my mind, but who?

'I am.'

I whirled around, staring at nothing blankly. "Who's there?" I demanded.

'Shhh… you wouldn't want to make your friend now would you?'

I quieted down, lowering my head a bit. I glanced over to Shiki, seeing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I now closed my eyes, grasping my cell phone tightly.

'Since you can read my mind, I guess I could just go ahead and think right?' I assumed. There was no point in speaking.

'That would be correct.' It answered. The voice was very mellow, perhaps more than Joshua's if I could recall. It was very calm, but very … passionate?

'I would prefer charming.' It replied to my annoyance.

'I wasn't talking to you.'

'Well, it's kinda of hard not to hear when I reside in your head.'

Say what? 'Get out of my head.'

'No possibility there, until you complete the Director's request.'

'Director?' I questioned. 'You mean the man who's on top of all the Angels?'

'Correct.'

'And you are?'

'Destiny~'

I frowned. 'Uh-huh… Answer me.'

'I guess you could call me your guide for now.' It said. 'I apologize for intruding and keeping my existence unknown, but I must not reveal myself yet.'

'Why?'

'Ah, that too must not be known…'

I crossed my arms, tapping my foot against the concrete. So the dude… or whatever it was, wouldn't spill the beans… Whatever. 'I'm sure you know of the situation I'm in though right?'

'Very well. And you are quite fit for it too. You are one that's hard to miss.' It chuckled, which was odd. 'Like a dandelion in a field of gray, dead flowers.'

I glared (at absolutely nothing, but hoped it made a message). 'Would you care to explain?'

'Just finish up these mission day by day, then your done.'

'That's it?'

'In this worst-case scenario, it may be quite a predicament for you to create unnecessary vibes -'

'In my language, please.'

'Just don't screw anything up.'

'I realize that much, thanks.' I smirked. 'So really, what's the gist of this whole traveling-through-the-past I'm going through?'

'It seems you've caught on.' I feel like I could hear it nodding. 'You are surely in the past, but everything that had happened in these days of the game would still be the same as you had experienced, such as people and their personalities, as well as events to come. And only in these days can you complete these missions and collect the data we need.'

'Data?'

'Secret Reports.'

'Reports? Is it like a new, bonus scenes that can be unlocked in Joshua's game?' I asked mockingly. I somehow view Joshua's game like a video game… except frogs jumping off you hurts and that your life depends on it and that perhaps in the outcome, you could meet someone who would ruin the rest of your life. Ah… yes.

'Hmm… I guess you could put it that way.'

'But same death deal lingo going on right.'

'If you fail to accomplish these missions in less than the 30 days you are given, you will not be granted life.' The voice mumbled something that I couldn't really hear, but that doesn't really matter.

Now, I looked at my hand, printed with the blue number 30. 'Why thirty? If I'm going through the game for three weeks again, then wouldn't I be able to finish in 21 days?'

'Would you like me to deplete your time then?' It asked sweetly. 'It would be quite disturbing, but at least let's me know the job will be done faster…'

'No, I'm happy with what I've got. Just asking…' Anyway, I might need these extra days… for whatever reason… Now, I wonder if this guide of mine would answer any other questions I have…

'Yes, I would, as long as this connection keeps up.'

'You really should stop that.'

'Can't really do much about it…'

I leaned against the wall, studying the columns listed in my cell phone. 'Can you explain this new app in my phone? I never had it before in the game.'

'The boxes list each day you played in the Composer's game, which are the only days that would successfully receive the secret reports needed. Once you complete a day, a blue box will appear next to it, proving you had finished the day. The highlighted cell, or box as you call it, is the day you experiencing now.'

I nodded, seeing that the day before box had a blue box unlike all the others and the box highlighted now was the second box under Shiki's. There also listed my days with Joshua and Beat in their own columns, which would mean, considering this new info, that I would have to go through their days too.

'By selecting a cell,' The voice continued, 'You will receive the recap of what happened and what you did that day. It will also inform you of the missions required to clear the day.'

Yeah, that was kinda obvious after what happened earlier.

'If you fail to completely clear all the days,' It started.

'I will get erased.' I finished. 'I know.'

'Some of the missions, I will tell you, may be quite a handful though, with riddles in between. Please do be careful.'

'What do you mean?'

'It may require you to go day skipping.'

I repeated. 'Day skipping?'

'Yes.'

'I'm assuming that it means I can jump between these days right? Like I can jump to the other future days listed down here and jump back.'

'Yes, much like traveling through time, though you are only allowed through this allotted time; from the first day to the last day of the game you played, you can only travel between those days. No other time…'

Ah, well there goes my chance of trying to fix the accident of peeing in my pants in third grade…

I glanced up to find Shiki turn around, still sleeping soundly. 'So how do I day skip?'

'Select a day you would like to go to.'

I clicked the back button to remove the recap and missions for today and scanned through the list. I grinned to myself. Let's do this day…I selected it and the missions and recap popped up, making me frown.

'Then you choose select again and another message will pop up asking if you'd like to start this day.' The voice then said, 'But doing so would interrupt our current conversation right now, and until you are alone and on the same vibe that I can connect with, you will not be able to contact me.'

'Alright.' I said, completely fine with it. It's weird, hearing another voice in my head anyway.

'Day skipping may help you a lot. It may also give you answers to deal with things you don't know what do… like perhaps not doing what you don't want to do…'

'Isn't that breaking my guidelines… keeping the things the same?'

'The events will be inevitable, Neku. No way around it. But how you do it, what you do, and whatever happens is completely up to you.'

'So why do I have to do this? Can't you let Joshua do this … or Mr. H?' Perhaps the voice in my head doesn't know who Mr. H is… 'Mr. H is Sanae Hanekoma… Joshua's producer.'

'Only you can do this job.'

'Why?' I asked again.

There was no reply this time, only dead silence. And there wasn't any of that whirring buzzing noise I heard when the voice spoke either. Probably I lost connection with him.. Or he hung up…

I now stared at the screen of my cell phone. There was the pop up box saying, 'Would you like to start this day?' Then the yes and no buttons appeared. I glanced up a little to spot Shiki, now moving, stretching her arms, standing up slowly, back facing me.

I can't go through this day again…

I clicked yes.

-x-

I found myself in the middle of the Scramble. It was exactly like yesterday… Week One, Day One… I looked around, watching people pass by and by with their own thoughts in mind.

I had started all over again. And this means that Shiki's my entry fee this time. And I need to hit it to Hachiko. I walked fast, wondering if my thought was right, as I saw the dog statue appear in view. I wondered if my thought was right…That standing right here, right now, I'd be attacked. I would be saying to myself, as I watched a Noise symbol fly toward me, that I don't have a partner, that there's nothing I could do.

And I felt a pair of hands grasp on to mine, light enveloping me. I instantly found myself on the Noise plane, being surrounded by wolves. And now, I decided to do things my way. I activated my pin deck from the previous game and wiped out the plane in less than a few seconds.

Instantly, I transferred back to the UG…

or should I say…

We?

I looked to my side to find him standing there.

No one other than Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu, standing next to me with that smirk across his face.

This… is seriously going to be interesting.

-x-

**Transmission Discontinued…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

…Nurrrgh. Why would Neku choose that day of all days? Haha. Meet our favorite Composer everyone. But … [spots spider crawling on screen] AAAA~AAAAGH! -slam,crack,bash,slap,squish-

*ahem* You know, I probably should've warned people of Spoilers…. _; Well, so much for that now..

Thanks for reading, yo!

- Do Jo


	7. Data Sent

**Uploading Recent Data…**

**Data being sent now…**

**BZZT.**

-x-

Joshua was sitting on the counter of WildKat, his face as emotionless as ever. In the RG, he had created foreground music to make an illusion. But the UG was in total massacre, revealing the true battlefield. There was gaping holes in the walls, the plates and cups shattered and scattered. The chairs and tables were thrown recklessly around, some even losing their limbs. The light blew up, their bulbs shattered, and there was a single light flickering on the ground, a ground that can't be stepped on without crushing glass. It was already night outside, so there was barely any light at all, accept for the single flickering light and Joshua's faint glow.

Joshua still felt traces of the Angel's music. Sanae's was much fainter than the first chair that had obviously came to take him away. And he really couldn't see what had happened and what was said as his own music diluted greatly after recovering the city from the massive explosion of vibes.

For this much power to rage here, it somewhat rattled him to his surprise. There were only few who were allowed to request a first chair to descend to the UG. And one of them, Joshua surely didn't want to meet.

Joshua ran a hand through his hair. 'My Conductor is gone… they took away my Proxy, and minutes later followed my Producer…' He needed to get them back, especially Neku. With Neku there, all possibilities could be the worst-case scenario to everything. He doesn't belong there… he doesn't deserve to go through what they ask. Even Joshua knew from the very start of their meeting, that there was no denying it…

That Neku would catch the eye of the Grand Staff…

"After all…" Joshua chuckled to himself. "He is a Glitch… And out of all games, mine…"

"For sure… that guy would notice him right?" A familiar voice interrupted.

Joshua looked up to see Kariya walking toward him, every one of his steps crushing the scattered glass.

"Kariya." Joshua acknowledged. He was also quite irritated by the fact that Kariya mentioned a hint about that certain person…

Kariya looked around as he walked through, whistling at the major destruction. "Hoo, boy. I knew something was up with that blast of insanity, but I didn't think it'd be this bad… Thanks for fixing up the city, boss."

Joshua raised his head. "Are you reading my mind?" He knew it was a possibility, aware of how strong Kariya exactly was.

"Nah, I ain't that skilled." Koki picked up a chair and set it down next to the counter, sitting down on it and propping his legs up on a lopsided table. "But I just figured, knowing you… "

"Yeah, it's been a while…" The Composer chuckled. "I'm surprised you still keep up with the latest fads around here."

Koki shrugged. "Thanks to Uzuki, dragging me all over the place."

"Where is she right now?"

"Sleeping." He pulled out his bean paste lollipop and unwrapped it, placing it inside his mouth.

Joshua simply nodded.

"So, what's going on?" Kariya asked quite seriously. "This doesn't really happen on an everyday basis. I want in."

"Oh? For once… you're going to be active?"

"Aye. I've got nothing better to do anyway." He spoke truth. Since no games were happening, Koki was at his limits with boredom. "Eating ramen doesn't really get me anywhere." He then raised his brows. "And it just looks like everything got interesting suddenly."

"Too interesting to my dismay."

"Phones ain't around. Neither is the Producer." Kariya recapped. "Something's up with the Higher Plane…"

"The Higher Plane doesn't know, Kariya…" Joshua sat up, crossing his legs. "It's the Grand Staff we're dealing with…"

"Oh, dang. GS means no good." Kariya held the stick of his lollipop. "I wonder what's up?"

"You do know about Neku right?"

"Him being a Glitch and all? Yeah…" Kariya smirked. "After all, every game has its Glitch…even you -"

"Yes… I know." Joshua interrupted. "…It's not like it was on purpose…"

"As to why you chose him. Yeah. I didn't even think of Phones being a Glitch until the end of the game… things then just started adding up. But I doubt it could be just mere coincidence, boss."

"I agree…" Joshua sighed. "Ah, well. Once he was finally out of the game, I was relieved… But it just looks like he became a bigger problem now."

"He does have a way for attracting attention. You have to admit that much." Kariya then looked around. "As for Hanekoma, I'd say he's been relaxing all this time. Why'd he get caught up?"

"I'd like to know myself."

"But you got an idea right?"

"Perhaps… can't say it's fact though."

"Well, this is the Producer we're talking about. I'm sure the guy can cope. I'm just wondering about Phones, you know? He isn't dead yet and he could be staring at the Director for all we know. Or even…" Kariya noticed Joshua's expression and turned his head away. " Even that guy… could've met up with him. But why? I haven't even met with those dudes yet."

"Because, Neku's our little Glitch." The ashy blonde now crossed his arms. "Glitches get around. They aren't like those who are supposed to be a part of the rules."

"Right." Kariya then tilted his head back. "But you've met up with 'em too right? 'Cause you're Composer?"

All the Composer could do was give a small smile. "Perhaps…"

"And Minamimoto, what happened to him?"

"That doesn't really matter right now…"

Then another moment of mutual silence had fallen, neither of them moving.

Kariya withdrew his legs and leaned forward in his chair, cracking the glass under his shoes. "So what's the plan, boss?"

Joshua linked his hands together, resting his chin on them. "I need to go to the Higher Planes… to get my proxy back, as well as figure out why Sanae was taken away."

Kariya now sat back, sighing. "Which means…"

"I need someone to take over for me…" The blonde finished, then asked sweetly, "Won't you? For me?"

Kariya raised a brow at him.

Then seriously, "Kariya, just this once. I know you hate having to lift a gentle finger, but this is fatal…." Now adding, "Ramen may cease to exist."

Kariya laughed. "Ramen? When was that important?"

"You love ramen. Everyone loves ramen. The world would fall apart without it." The Composer wagged a finger. "But that's not the point. I need you to take my place for a while. No game is going on now, but I'll need you to host one if I'm not able to return… as the music box is almost done. I'm just asking for you to be the temporary Composer, since I know you can handle the job. And if you wish, let Uzuki be the temporary Conductor. You and her can choose the Game Master."

Kariya thought about it quietly. "You seriously gonna leave?"

"I can trust you with my music. You create such wonderful tones yourself."

"Aight, I'll take on the job. Just don't expect it to be as flashy."

Joshua nodded. "Thanks."

"It's for the ramen, boss." Kariya joked. "And get Phones and Mr. H back. I have yet to have a ramen bowl with them."

This made Joshua chuckle.

"So when are you gonna stop being prissy kid form? Just seeing you like this reminds me of the days you kicked our butt those three weeks."

"Not anytime soon, but I'll need to tonight."

"Leaving already?" Kariya shrugged. "Well, that grates. Ah, well. I guess I could make early rounds."

"Lovely." Joshua jumped off the counter, heading to the back of the café. "I'll prepare for my leave now."

"Just don't die, boss."

-x-

**Uploading completed…**

**Downloading application for Data Transfer…**

**Data Transfer will begin shortly…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

So, Composer is leaving his platform for a whole new level in which he never wanted to return to. What fun… for me that is. Haha.

- Do Jo


	8. Resume Week 2 Day 1

**Resume Week Two-Day One…**

**Loading now…**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

Joshua grinned, making his annoying giggle. "Seems like I found myself a pretty strong partner…"

"Hello…"

"Howdy."

"And you couldn't possibly be…?"

"Your new partner, presumably yes." He shifted his weight to the right and flipped his hair. "The name is Yoshiya Kiryu. But Mother and Father call me Joshua." After no reply was made from Neku, Joshua took the liberty to continue with his introduction. "I guess you can call me Joshua too, since you are, after all, my dear, dear partner. Hee hee…"

Neku frowned. The feeling of dejavu overflowed immensely. He knew for sure that this was the same Joshua from beginning to end…

Joshua stroked his chin. "Oh? Speechless? Hmm… Perhaps I should apologize for recklessly making my own choices without your consent? You looked like a pro at this game, I just helped myself…" And he talks a lot too…

"And how would you know that?" Neku asked, feeling that he had already said this long before.

"I've been watching you, silly. Very impressive by the way."

"Ah… right…" Neku mumbled, realizing that Joshua spoke truth. No joke there after seeing him earlier in the game, before he paired up with Shiki.

Joshua looked around and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, today is just the first day… how about we relax? Take it easy for now. How about you do a scan, partner?"

Neku thought, '_Don't need to. I already get what's going on. I'm on a completely different level than you now, Josh…' _He began acting as if he was scanning the area. But then paused… What was he supposed to do after "scanning"? Didn't something happen before when he tried to scan Joshua? Neku paled as he thought, _'That's right… Joshua's "alive" here… or at least… not exactly dead… And I didn't fully receive my memory of Joshua killing me… but by scanning him, I'd get glimpses of the erased death of mine and my head would start hurting like hell… what should I do?' _

And that's when Neku realized that his (dramatic) emo acting actually came to good use.

Joshua stared at his partner. "Something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" He stroked a strand of his hair. "Ah~ Let's hope this doesn't turn out to be a problem. I need you to pull yourself together. Unlike some people, I'm new to all of this and I need you, my pretty dandy partner, to do a big bang-up job." Lies… and a truth. Neku glared at him. He still hadn't forgotten Joshua's pushiness either. And it never failed to annoy him. "… I'm alright…"

"Are you? Wonderful. Shall we go?"

Neku raised his lower lip. He knew that this Joshua before him had no idea of what he was up to, doing these extra bonus missions in his game. And plus, he has the ability to do something that this Joshua, as Neku believes, can't. Time-traveling - though it's limited. _'Perhaps…' _Neku thought deviously, _'I could have some fun with it…use it to my advantage…' _He wanted to smirk with victory, but it just didn't seem right yet.

"What's the hold up, Neku?" Joshua asked, turning around. He was already a few paces ahead of him, but still close. Neku, in response, tilted his head a bit. Did Joshua just say his name? He frowned under his collar. Neku never remembered mentioning his name to him yet. He noticed lavender eyes light up and a snap of fingers to follow. "Don't tell me you're stuck on the mission mail. It's painfully obvious."

Neku remembered it was the first day of the week, which meant the most uncreative mission yet. Reach 10-4. And Neku also recalled it as an… Algebra equation.

Joshua crossed his two index fingers, making an X. "X marks the spot. 30 plus 74 equals…?"

Neku realized he was waiting for an answer. "104."

"Well done, Neku. Which means we go to 10-4." Joshua grinned. "If you ever find yourself stumped, I'd be happy to be of service. Just call me. I promise you that my advice is spot on. Lucky, lucky you, having me as your partner."

Neku narrowed his eyes. Why didn't he ever notice before? If what that voice said in his head was true, Joshua had already known his name before he even introduced himself to him. But, now remembering being watched by this same Joshua in Shiki's week… he could see why his name would be known by him. And well, of course his advice would be dead on; he is the Composer of this game after all. Neku scoffed at the thought of asking him for help… now. He knew what he was doing, hell, there was even more to it now and he can't say a thing about it… Neku replied, "Mmm, yeah. Lucky me…" Somehow, he got the sudden impulse of wanting to choke Joshua.

"Oh, my. Aren't you being quite rude?"

"Why? Did I already do something wrong?" Neku wondered if Joshua already found out his choking plans.

Joshua's smile disappeared, to be replaced by a defiant, reserved look. "Not that I'm interested, but I'll go ahead and ask, for the sake of convenience. Do you have a name?"

Neku raised a brow. Why does Joshua finally ask for his name now? "I don't know. Do I?"

"Well, I would expect that you do. I mean, how far can you get in life without a name?" Joshua chuckled. "I guess you would be fine with No-Name right? Or perhaps 'IDK' would fit you?"

Neku remembered his name from Shiki, Box-kun. He grimaced, wondering what Joshua would name him… actually, the thought alone scared him. It would be best to just say his name or else die with another silly nickname written on his grave. "Forget it. It's Neku."

"…Neku…?" Joshua's smile appeared once again. "Hee hee… Charming."

He frowned under his collar. "…"

"Well, we better head off."

"There's a reaper ahead." Neku informed quietly.

"Oh?" Joshua looked to the joint of Hachiko and the Scramble. He spotted the glint of the invisible wall and the red reaper standing nearby. "You're right. Great observation." Joshua turned around to look at his partner again, only to find him not there. "Oh, that's wonderful. He bailed."

"No, I didn't."

Joshua turned around again, facing the dog statue and finding Neku walking towards him, holding a white box with patterns. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it. "Where'd you find that box, Neku?"

"Hmm?" Neku looked up, then pointed his thumb toward Hachiko. "Over there."

"How'd you know it was over there?" Joshua now thought, _'Or, moreover, why is it that you have a box with that kind of tune in it?' _It troubled him also, as what Neku pulled out of the box was quite unexpected.

"A plant?" Neku gawked stupidly, holding the pot of flowers. "How is this going to do any good?"

"Those are quite wonderful flowers you've got there, Neku. Never had encountered those kinds of flowers before." Joshua seriously wasn't joking.

"Why would they ask for this?" Neku mumbled, placing the flowers back into the box and watching it disappear into the abyss of many items he obtained throughout this game.

"Is there a reason for you to get that plant?" Joshua asked curiously. "Perhaps it may be for someone else?"

"No, it's gotta be mine. And perhaps all the other boxes like this out there too…" Neku answered, not really considering the fact that '_Oh, dang.' _Neku realized. '_I'm just blabbering away now. Without thinking too. Probably Josh is getting on to me. And those Higher plane peeps and the dude in my head are probably not going to be happy with me if push comes to shove. And not only that but -'_

"You're searching for boxes?" Joshua giggled. "What are you? Box-boy?"

Neku stared at him - the stare quickly turning into a glare. "Don't you even dare." He was hoping Joshua wouldn't make such a comment.

Joshua raised his hands. "I'm just saying… Truthfully, I'd think anybody would get that impression, Neku. You and your little strange presents in white boxes."

Neku ignored him and asked, "How many more minutes until it's time to hit 10-4?"

"We still got thirty minutes. Does that bother you, perchance?"

"No. Time's on my side after all." He looked down on his other hand, to find that the blue 30 was now a blue 29. _'A day must have passed in present time…' _Neku assumed.

"What are you looking at?" Joshua asked.

"My finger." Neku quickly closed his hand. "Does that bother you?"

"Nope, at the very least." Joshua smirked. "Even if you did get a mere paper cut."

Neku knew that it was risky showing Shiki the blue imprinted hand openly, but he figured that showing Joshua would be the end of this secret fiasco. Since Joshua does have his connections with the Higher Planes and he's quite the celestial being himself, Neku considered the possibility that Joshua may be able to see the extra timer on his other hand, which would be very bad. He would be droned down with questions for sure. That, and he'd screw up everything, exactly what he's supposed to NOT do.

"So… shall we head to 10-4?" Joshua asked, a hand finding its way to his hair. "Or just dilly-dally, waiting for someone else to clear the mission?" He flipped away some stray hairs daring to cover his lavender eyes. "Either way, it doesn't really matter."

Neku spotted the Sunshine fast-food restaurant and said, "Lemme buy a drink first. Then we'll go." He began walking toward the shopping area, seeing that Joshua was keeping up with his pace. Joshua tapped his chin thoughtfully, and when he realized he had caught his partner's attention by this simple gesture, he spoke. "I'd expect you to be at least a little frantic about the time."

"I play this game my way." Neku said simply. "Time waits for me." And he knew it was true, if he was careful with it. Thirty minutes was pretty long anyway.

"Oh? You're quite confident in yourself right?" Joshua giggled. "Wouldn't that be bad? Being dead and all."

Neku continued his stride, but answered, "We're both confident guys here, Josh. Everything could end up bad, and we wouldn't know it." They entered the restaurant and walked up to the counter, to be greeted by a girl around their age, nicely dressed in her uniform. "What would you like to order today?" She asked sweetly.

"Just give me a soda." Neku answered, then looked at Joshua. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine." Joshua replied, checking out the menu on the wall.

Neku shrugged and gave the cashier 250 yen.

"Thank you." She said quite shyly.

Neku nodded, taking his drink and sipping away as he left the building. He then found Joshua next to him again, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you leave people behind on purpose?"

"I'm not really one to be with people actually, so I wouldn't know what's right and wrong while being with people."

"I see…" Now, Joshua smiled. "But it seems you caught the attention of many for one who's not fond of crowds."

" *slurp* ?" Neku raised a brow.

"You didn't notice all the girls staring at you?" Joshua asked.

The straw left his lips. "There were girls staring at me?"

"My, you're dense."

"Like I care."

"Perhaps girls really do go for the bad boy types? … Or perhaps the silent, antisocial ones?" Joshua chuckled. "Maybe I should try it out sometime, hmm?"

"It wouldn't suit you." Neku replied. He noticed the amused look on Joshua's face and shrugged. "I'm just sayin'… stick with what you've got."

It then occurred to Neku that their conversation was quite lengthy… perhaps lengthier than he remembered the first time he met Joshua (definitely). It was undeniable that Neku still couldn't completely pull off being his distant self, but the fact that Joshua and his company was actually quite comforting, he found it annoying at the same time. This ended up being the fuel to this change of character… and perhaps Joshua noticed it too. But Neku couldn't help it… showing such a side of him so early… And probably this time, the reason is because the Joshua of his time… never showed up.

"Neku?"

Neku turned to look at Joshua, only to find him not there. Then instantly, he was pushed from behind, his face meeting concrete..

Neku cursed, rubbing his nose. "What the hell?"

"Ahah, I see you didn't notice…" Joshua's laugh was clearly heard in Neku's space. "..that we were transferred to the Noise plane. Hopefully that smooch on the ground woke you up. "

Neku found himself facing four growling wolves, lashing their tails side to side and their teeth bare. He scowled. "You could've said something."

"It looked like you were busy with La-la-land. I'd hate to disturb you in your happy place." Joshua was surprised to find that already one of the wolves had been wiped away. "Wow, you really are good at this."

"Low, High… Low, low," Neku mumbled to himself, dodging incoming attacks. "High, equal."

"Ah, so you already figured out my fusion." Joshua was also impressed by this. He found his attacks to flow smoother than he expected as this was the first time.

"Low, low, equa - " Neku scowled, screaming away the wolves with a pin. "Gosh, I hate equals." He had missed the match.

This comment made Joshua laugh. Neku finally decided to end it and flared out bullets all over the space, erasing the last of the Noise. Both were transferred back to the UG, Joshua holding some of the money pins gained by the attack. He transferred them to who knows where by his cell phone. Neku opened his hand, finding that the drink earlier had returned back into its rightful place. He took a small sip.

Joshua smirked. "So this battle officially means that we are a team, together from now on in this game. I'll watch your back, you watch mine… Sounds like music to your ears?"

"It's like hard core metal rock and pure rap colliding, very hard to understand through all the blur of notes mashing together."

"So that's how you view our relationship." Josh giggled. "Never thought you were so descriptive. Putting it like that makes you sound fit to become a composer."

"I just listen to music, not make it." Neku said, ready to walk ahead.

The reaper who was standing nearby the invisible wall passed by them. "Objective met. Wall Clear!" Instantly, the wall flickered away.

The two began walking silently to 10-4, neither having anything to say. Though, Neku started getting an odd feeling as they entered 10-4. The timer for the mission disappeared from their hands, which meant mission cleared, but…

"Neku, what do you suppose that is?" Joshua asked, staring at the amusing sight.

"Ah…" Neku now stared at it too.

It was none other but the infamous junk heap, piling up in the middle of 10-4. Which meant -

"YOU'RE ZETTA SLOW!" It was loud enough for Neku's drink to fly up in the air, splashing all over the concrete and the cup rolling away. Some people nearby stared at the cup with surprised faces, probably not believing that they just saw a cup suddenly fly out of nowhere.

Neku looked at Joshua, who said, "Don't look at me. It's not everyday where you find your junk heap screaming."

"Like a junk heap would scream?"

"It just did."

They both looked at the junk heap to find a remote control tumbling down, followed by other junk clunking down. And there, rising up out of the heap, was Sho Minamimoto, grin and all.

Sho pointed down a finger at them. "I said you're zetta slow! Making me wait by adding minutes. How long does it take to crack a Z-class code, you factoring hectopascals!"

Joshua stared passively. "What a grand entrance, though quite rusty here and there… and the sight isn't all that delightful either. Seriously, a Junk heap? I could've done much better."

"This is not time for critiques and comparisons, Josh." Neku said quickly.

"Sho Minamimoto. Remember the name. I'm the new Game Master." Neku realized that it was the first time he heard Minamimoto say something without any mathematic terms in his speech. It was probably going to keep him amused for five seconds.

Sho slammed his foot down against an elevated tv and leaned forward, propping his elbow on his knee. "Wait… you're a player this time?" Neku traced his eyes, seeing that it led to Joshua. And that brought up a lot of hints that he never noticed before since he was supposed to be attacked by brain waves right now. If the brain waves the two were making hadn't affected him earlier like it doesn't now, Neku wondered if he would've had Joshua figured all out before the end of the three weeks. And he also wondered if he should start pretending to have a brain attack or not…

Minamimoto jumped down from the heap, landing neatly on his feet. "Hmph. What a happy miscalculation. This brings me one iteration to my desired solution."

He clearly remembered Minamimoto being buried under his own junk heap. "Notgonnahappen." Neku blurted out, coughing.

The other two stared at him, surprise clearly on their faces.

"Are you saying there's an error in my equation? Impossible!"

Neku said nothing, but stared back equally.

Joshua brushed it off and laughed. "Hee hee. Already making an appearance on Day One? Not one for tradition, are you?"

"Tradition equals trash. CRUNCH! It's already added down in the Heap. I play by my rules in my game. And only two things are allowed. Flawless Calculations and… beauty!" Strangely, at the moment Sho said 'beauty', a very vivid picture of a Sho standing beside the sunset with long hair flowing by the wind found its way to Neku's mind, making him shudder greatly. If anything, Neku still would expect Minamimoto the least likely candidate for having a taste of beauty... Whatever he believes beauty is exactly…

Joshua sighed. "Ah, another eccentric is in the house…"

Sho gave out a laugh. "SOH-CAH-TOA. Let's have a little quiz. How much weight will I let you Players carry in the UG?"

"Pray tell." Joshua replied.

Neku crossed his arms and answered, "One Yoctogram, I bet."

The other two, once again, turned their attention at him.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?"

"Oh, nice. That puts us on an atomic level." Joshua applauded, his hand clapping barely audible. "Remarkable guessing, Neku. I would've never known." Neku rolled his eyes.

Sho fisted his hands. "Either way, you are all of no value! 000s aren't needed here! ATTENTION ALL YOCTOGRAMS! IT'S X 2 DIE!" He lashed out Noise symbols, which eagerly rampaged their way, transporting them to the Noise Plane.

But by the time they returned to the UG, Sho was gone.

Joshua laughed. "Whoo~ Who would've thought that Day One would be so eventful?"

Neku only nodded.

"Well, at least we'll have an interesting week. Rather fascinating, wasn't he?" Joshua stroked his chin now. " I wonder what our math fetishist would think up next? I believe it's going to be quite exciting…" And after no response, "Box-boy, you alright in the head?"

"Why the hell are you calling me that?" Neku flared. "I thought I said -"

"Finally he hears me…" Joshua grinned at him. "Well, you were just completely ignoring me."

"I was… just thinking…"

"And if I may know, what troubles you, Box-boy? Your lonely world without your boxes?"

"Shut your face, Joshua."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I believe the right word would be 'mouth' instead of face." He smirked.

"…Hey." Neku said quietly. "Don't die..."

Joshua raised his brows. He surely wasn't expecting that. "Well, we should be able to skip through this week like a cakewalk.. With your psyches, my inspired brilliance, and our miraculous teamwork, we could be the best team alive."

-x-

**Week Two-Day One Completed…**

**Retrieving Secret Report 8...**

**Transfer Successful…**

**BZZT.**

-x-

Yes, a lot of the dialogue was from the game, though of course, I added things in there just to… you know… spruce it up a little bit. I must give credit to the ones who did the Script for TWEWY. It helps a lot.

- Do Jo


	9. Higher Plane Transfer

**. … . … uploading… . … . …**

**Transfer complete. Connection Received.**

**Opening Data Platform "Higher Plane" Now.**

**BZZT.**

**-x-**

Joshua grimaced as he felt the ends of his form materialize on the platform. He was stuck with his original form now, as he can't compose any new music. Where he found himself was the Entry platforms to the Higher Plane, a mute zone. The ends of his hair, which was tied back since it was longer, completed materializing, unhappily unruly and restless. He wasn't a big fan of transferring to different planes, he realized as he picked at his hair. For different data spaces, sure, he'll deal with that, but platform transfers, he'd like to avoid. Especially the Higher Plane. Once his feet finally completed its transfer, he stepped forward, just to step back again as an angel appeared before him.

"Hello…" Joshua greeted distantly.

The angel was rather small and stout in appearance, though the wings magnificently waving behind were clearly the main eye-catcher as it was twice the size of the angel's body. Joshua knew these type of angels in the Higher Plane, the kind who were positioned to allow entry as well as analyze uploading data. This angel, though, was wearing shaded sun glasses, having a gradient of blue to green, and a cheeky grin spread across his face, which quickly disappeared at the sight of Joshua.

"Alright, listen here, bud." Joshua's eye slightly twitched. "I don't want to be here right now just as much as you do. Let's keep this short and sweet, yeah?" The voice… the tone of the angel was MUCH deeper and raspier and totally not angel-like then anyone would expect. Joshua didn't say anything in response but gave a curt nod. He was rather amused and quite thrown off by the fact that such a gentle looking so-called angel contained such a manly and gruff voice. It just didn't fit quite right for his liking. But that didn't matter.

The angel held out a straight hand and slowly swiped it from left to right, a transparent screen materializing along with the movement. And after some inputting of data using rapid typing and manipulation skills, which by the way looked like a complete blur to Joshua, the angel made his own identification on the screen pad. Joshua, at the moment, felt like he had been missing out on all these upgrades in the Higher Planes, not that it bothered him since he didn't want to be there in the first place. But it still was a thought.

"Name?" The angel asked quickly.

"Yoshiya Kiryu."

"Status?"

"Composer." Here, Joshua received a pause from the angel, who stole a short, questioning glance at the composer, until he snorted and started inputting away again.

"Time?"

"Modern."

"Platform?"

"Platform 71016*."

"A. C.*?"

"Shibuya, Japan."

"Conductor?"

"Erased."

"Producer?"

"Here."

"Aw, that sucks."

"Indeed."

"Producer name?"

"Sanae Hanekoma."

"He's a good guy."

"Is he?"

"Yeah, go out for coffee with him any day. But then again, he just doesn't shut up about his beans. I mean, sheesh, he could be going loco soon. Gyahaha!"

"Is this really relevant?"

The boisterous laughter ceased.

"Conductor Name?"

"Megumi Kitaniji."

"So he was erased…" And off he went again. "Heard he liked the latest fashion."

"He never got old."

"Favorite fashion?"

"In Japan?"

"Yeah."

"Probably Pegaso."

"Oh, aristocrat, eh? You look fit for one."

And the Angel winked at the Composer. Admittedly, that was uncomfortable.

"…Why… thank you."

… then after a moment of awkward silence…

"Well, it was nice talking to ya." The angel said with a smile.

Joshua stood there for a moment, then asked, "So I can go in?"

"Nope." The angel grabbed the inputting pad and handed it to Joshua. "Read it and weep, Composer of Shibuya. Looks like you have quite a record yourself for things you've done. And by wild rhythm, who woulda thought that someone would actually go against the Director? Props to you, Composer, but that's some kind of suicide you was thinking, whatever it was. Can't let you proceed without a provided entry code from the big boys." Then he leaned a bit forward, using a little push from his wings. "So, what the hell did you do anyway to get this kind of list, eh?"

Joshua ignored him, scanning over the long list of 'crimes' (he considered a third to be fair game and appropriate… and the rest was… well… "misinterpreted decisions") A rather smug smile to appeared on his face when he looked back at the angel. "Sure, I've got a long record, but the pass key for me is right here." He returned the pad back to the angel and pointed down on the screen.

"Like they would actually," the angel began looking at the screen, "…let you in. With this kind of record, you're equal to that of a Fallen Angel." Then lo and behold, the pass key. "Oh, dang… You're right. Sorry for flaking you off like that."

"I would think anyone would do the same, truthfully."

"So what are you here for? To get your Producer back?"

"Along with some extra luggage, yes, that is the plan." Easier said then done, Joshua thought for sure he should add.

As the angel was inputting the passkey with a pacing blur, "Heard you had some crazy three-week game period going on."

"So you know about it too?"

"Not all the details, but obviously some pretty hectic stuff. Has been the highlighted buzz among the angels for how long now."

"News tends to spread fast around here."

Then with a quick click on the enter button, "You're free to go."

Joshua gave him another subtle nod and bid him a silent, unnecessary farewell. That surprisingly was longer and easier than he thought it would be. He was instantly transported to another mini-platform, appearing in a different sector, called Notes, in the Higher Plane, and from the pitch of his vibes alone, he could tell he was in the lowest sector - Bass Clef, C note.

In the Higher Plane, angels are divided into Notes in a Clef depending on their rank. The lower and safer ranks lie in the Bass Clef notes, as it contains the less high pitched vibes and an easier rhythm to stand by. For higher ranks, which belong to the Treble Clef, the pitches and rhythms are challenging and intense, but it allows for more energy and music. Composers, as they are not Angels but are allowed in the Higher Plane using their own power, would most likely land a place in the Bass Clef. Angels and Composers are allowed to descend Notes, but cannot ascend until they have achieved the pitch and keep the rhythm.

Now, it's not like Joshua is of low ranking and has horrible, sloppy music, enough to land in the Bass C note. It's the exact opposite of that, as his ranking is quite commendable and his music easy and serene, and very well composed. It did quite irk Joshua that he had first found himself here in C note first, but it was better than immediately hitting off with the Trebles. It at least gave him some time think for his approach.

He knew for sure he wasn't going to do something flashy; attracting attention would be too much of a fuss. Joshua's plan? He just wanted to get in, jack the Director of Neku, figure out why his Producer was Angel-napped, and leave - gracefully.(Just leaving didn't seem right, thus an essence of grace sounds appropriate, however he may show that "grace", be it full of sparks or not.) He just had no time to just dilly dally here with angels, and the main reason, he didn't even want to be here. And Joshua certainly did not want to meet with _him_.

Now all he really needed to think about, as he brought a hand to his chin… was his approach. He couldn't go barge in there, as it would be the easiest way to catch _his_ attention, but he couldn't just wait around either, hoping an opportunity would run his way. And also, he had to consider about where Neku could possibly be held and what they were doing to him. Being a Glitch meant all sorts of things, Joshua knew. Human to the bone, but with incredible music that was in every sense chaotic. Letting them have Neku, as well as his Producer, was easily dubbed suspicious and surely dangerous. As quick as possible, he needed to get Neku back before he realizes anything.

"Hey, you there!"

Joshua froze mid-step. The vibes that he sensed were of angels, and admittedly, with strong pitches.

"Isn't that…?"

"Shibuya!"

"Yoshiya Kiryu, the one with the long freakin' list. The dude should be dead."

An in a blink of an eye, Joshua found an angel (and of course, large and quite muscle toned) hovering before him. "The hell are you doing here? Gonna start another pain in the neck for us too?"

And oddly, Joshua began laughing, amused at the current situation. It was like the little nerd, being bullied by the big boys. Surely, Joshua wasn't a nerd, oh goodness no, but he was in the exact same position, excusing that they were all heavenly beings with disastrous powers capable of destroying and recreating mass and space itself. That, and he clearly wanted to show that he was the least bit intimidated (probably just to piss them off). And right when sparks were going to fly and the music was going to clash, time stood still, the music stopped, just for a moment - enough to throw off their beat and diffuse their music.

"What going on here?" A tremendous voice boomed, swiftly sending a slight grimace to Joshua's face.

"I-Instructor…!" One of the angels squeaked.

Joshua stood straight again, dusting off his apparel lightly for any flakes. He turned around to find the angels make a bee line to another Note, leaving him with the arch-angel, the Treble C Instructor.

There are eight Instructors and eight Constructors, both being high ranks for arch-angels. Both are chosen by the grand Arch-Angels and blessed by the Grand Composer, asked to be responsible over their given important roles. Instructors contain the knowledge of everything, the know how's and the to do's to become a certain rank, status, and position, as well as all the powers and pitches and music needed to do varieties of tasks. The Constructors are much like Composers, when it comes to make or break, but they get to convert the music of the soul (Humans, Noise, Reapers, Composers, Angels, you name it) to be reincarnated, upgraded, or transformed to another position, looking at their record and music; it's similar to the thought of playing with one's DNA code, though musically. The main difference from them and the grand archangels is that they meet with every being from Noise to Archangels. The grand archangels… do not.

The Instructor looked at him with heavy eyes… then gradually began to chuckle, which quickly became a hearty laugh. His hand flew to his stomach and he bent forward a bit, the laugh reverberating through the silent Note.

And Joshua also watched silently.

This wasn't just any Instructor to Joshua.

This Instructor was his mentor for becoming a Composer.

Joshua rose his brows, a clear frown completing on his face. "Of course, of all Instructors, it just had to be you."

"Ahaha. Didn't you miss me, Kiryu?"

-x-

**Transmission Discontinued…**

… …**. … … …**

**Resuming Previous Session…**

**Loading Session now…**

**BZZT.**

-x-

_* 71016 - How I got the number? It's from the keyboard. And no, it's not random number smashing (yes, there is some sort of connection). I'm wondering though if it's like the same as texting…. Probably not. Haha._

_*A.C. - Assigned City. A.C. sounded cooler. Though, it now reminds me of Air Conditioning… _

_Thanks for reading! :D _

_- DoJo_

_School's almost done, but I'm starting early. Huzzah!_


End file.
